Fraternizing With The Enemy
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: Mouthing off the dark lord is probably not a good idea, but Draco doesn't care.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really should get back to my main story but I keep getting more ideas. This will probably only have one or two short chapters but I really want to write it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Draco was just sitting there. In a death eaters meeting. The worst place ever and the last place he wanted to be. He would much rather be with his...Boyfriend? Crush? What is it called when it's just kissing but you wish it was dating. He doesn't know but Voldemort is going over some rules so maybe he should listen. Just in case he accidentally breaks one.

"Number one: NO FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!" Voldemort yells. At this point, Draco doesn't care. He knows they will use Veritaserum on him if they sense he is lying. Plus, Voldy needs him and its fun making him mad when he knows he cant do anything to him. He slowly raises his hand with a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Does making out with the enemy count as fraternizing or...?" He asks. Voldemort's face goes from confused to anger at what Draco just said.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asks him, glaring.

"Well, it's just, you said no fraternizing with the enemy. I assume Potter counts as the enemy. Being him and all." Draco says trying not to laugh. He knows he will pay for admitting this but this is just too good. He keeps expecting steam to come out of Voldemorts ears. Or better yet his Fathers. When he glances at his father, he notices how red his face is. From anger or embarrassment. Maybe both.

"Crucio!"

Suddenly, he is hit with unbearable pain. He screams despite his best effort. He is starting to get used to this spell but It is still extremely painful. This is when he blacks out.

He wakes up in his bed, as usual. When he hears someone talking, he keeps his eyes closed. He knows it's his dad and he knows that his parents are arguing about how to punish him. His father wants to beat him senseless and his mom says he has been through enough. He decides to open his eyes and sees a glass of water on the stand beside him. As he sits up to take a sip, he sees that his parents have noticed him. His mom comes in first and mouths a sorry before taking a seat. As he expected, his father's hand collided with his face almost immediately.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, boy! Lying like that, knowing what would happen, openly embarrassing us. You're a disgrace." His father yells at him. He wants to tell him to shut up but doesn't want to make it worse. He knows from experience that when he cant hurt Draco more, he turns on his mother. At least summer holidays are finished and he goes back to school tomorrow. Although that doesn't stop him from having to attend death eater meetings. At least he can take some comfort in Harry and the familiar taste of his lips. Maybe this will be the year that they become more than whatever this is. Merlin, he hopes so. His father leaves the room and his mother comes over to him.

"Draco, why would you say such things? You knew what would happen. Whats the use in lying like that, just to get hurt?" His mother asks sweetly.

"That's the thing, I didn't lie. And being able to get a rise out of those two idiots is the only thing that makes this at all bearable. I can live with pain but you said yourself not to lose hope." He replies. She looks shocked. Like someone just slapped her across the face. She just shakes her head and leaves. When he looks out the window, he notices that it's late. He puts a silencing charm on his room so he cant hear his parents argue and pulls out a quill and some parchment. While he is feeling brave, he writes to Harry. He tells Harry about his holiday, at least a version that doesn't expose the truth and asks him to meet up on the train tomorrow. He ties it to his owl and sends it on its way. Hopefully, it will reach Harry before tomorrow.

 **A/N: I might write another chapter but if it doesn't turn out good then I won't post it. R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, as per request, Part 2! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Harry is startled awake by the sound of pecking on his window. He looks at the clock on his bedside table. 2:13am. He rubs his eyes and slips his glasses on, opening the window. In flies an owl that is familiar yet unfamiliar.

"Hello..." Harry says to the owl sitting on his bed. He notices that it has a note tied to its foot. He gently takes it and gives the owl one of Hedwig's treats. It flies off. He closes the window, sits down and reads the note.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _I felt the urge to write to you so, I did. I want to tell you about my summer. So first of all, I spent a lot of time at home reading. I would never admit it to anyone but you, but I read a couple books that I heard Granger talking about. They were pretty good. When I wasn't at home reading, I was at a couple of family events. Not a very interesting summer, I know. Anyway, I don't even know if this will reach you tonight, so, I won't ask about your summer yet. I will ask if you will sit with me on the train tomorrow. If you do want to, meet me in my normal seat. Even for a little while. I would really like to talk to you. I will even keep my friends away so we can talk alone._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry finishes reading and notices the grin that has formed on his face. Draco's summer was similar to his really. Minus the family events. And he wants to sit together on the train. Harry does want to talk to him.

"Yes, definitely." He says to himself as he folds up the note and gently puts it in his trunk. This way it will be safe and he will have it with him. He lays back down in bed, removes his glasses and slowly drifts back to sleep with a certain blonde Slytherin on his mind.

The next morning, his alarm goes off early. It wakes him from a dream that he wishes he could finish but he knows he has to get up. Suddenly the letter pops into his mind. He flies out of bed and grabs his trunk. He opens it up to find the letter right where he left it. He reads through it again, making sure he wasn't dreaming and places it back. He changes fast and rushes downstairs to make breakfast. Thank god its the last morning he has to do this for a whole year. When he gets to the kitchen, he grabs some eggs from the fridge and starts frying them, throwing bread in the toaster and grabbing bacon from the freezer. He fries up enough eggs and bacon and makes enough toast for everyone, finishing just as everyone comes down. He plates the food, serves the Dursley's and grabs a piece of toast. Man, how he wishes he went to Ron's this summer.

When everyone is done eating, (and complaining), it is time to leave. They pile into the car and drive to the train station. harry hops out, grabs his trunk and Hedwig and the Dursleys speed off. With a roll of his eyes, Harry sets off towards platform 9 3/4. He automatically sees Ron and Hermione and they see him. They come running in for hugs.

"Hey, guys! I missed you." He says.

"We missed you to Harry!" Hermione replies.

"Yeah mate! We missed you too." Ron chips in.

"Okay, now that greetings are done, I need to tell you guys something. I cant sit with you guys right away because I need to take care of something. I don't know how long it will take." Harry tells them. His friends nod. They all hug Mrs. Weasley and Hermione hugs her parents and the get on the train. Harry turns the opposite way and heads towards Draco's seat. He takes a deep breath and knocks. The door opens and Harry is pulled in. He feels familiar arms wrap around him and he hugs back.

"Hey. I hope I am not being to forward or whatever with this hug. I just... missed you. Missed this." The Slytherin in his arms whispers.

"It's not to forward. Especially since I have been thinking about kissing you all summer. Even more so since I got your note." Harry replies. Draco tips his head up to look into Harry's eyes. His breath catches in his throat. Harry smiles, secretly breathless as well. He leans in and plants a slight and innocent kiss on the other boy. The kiss starts to get more intense and Harry feels a bit weak. Man, has he missed this. As the kiss gets deeper and deeper, the train starts to move. Not that either of them realized. The passionate kiss lasted about a minute longer. Not long enough to the two wizards. They took a seat and started talking. first, they talked about there summers. Boring as they may be. Then they went silent. Staring into each other's eyes. Both of them wondering what they were. They both know they have strong feelings for the other but neither wants to admit it for fear of being rejected. Suddenly, Draco spoke.

"I really need to know, what are we? I know what I want but what do you want us to be?" He says, barely audible.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. The amount that I have thought about you and how I craved that kiss all summer, It means something. I can honestly say that I have never felt this way before. Not with Ginny. Not with Cho. Not with anyone but you. Please don't be scared away when I say this but... I... I think I am in love with you, Draco." Harry says, voice cracking a bit. He searches Draco's face. He looks stunned. Harry starts to regret what he just said. If Draco doesn't feel the same then he has just ruined everything.

"I love you too." A quiet voice says.

"What?" Harry asks, filling back up with hope.

"I said I love you too, you git." Draco smiles. "For all the same reasons that you said and more."

"Merlin, I was scared you didn't feel the same. I think I would have died if you rejected me." Harry tells him.

"Shut up and kiss me." Draco laughs and Harry smashes his lips to Draco's without hesitation. When the kiss ends, Draco realizes something. He knows he cant tell Harry about the Dark Lord and that his family is death eaters. Harry will hate him. But he knows that if Harry doesn't know, It will hurt him in the long run. Emotionally and physically.

"Hey, you okay, love?" Harry asks, wiping a tear away from his boyfriend's cheek. Draco decides what to do. His love for Harry is stronger than any fear he has. His only worry at the moment is protecting the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Not really. I need to tell you something. It's important and if anyone finds out I told you, I will probably be killed or locked up..." He trails off. He sees the panic in Harry's eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asks softly. "I won't tell anyone. And I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

"Okay, I don't want this to ruin anything. I want you to know that what I am about to say is not what you will think at first. Okay, My family are... death eaters." He says, holding tightly to Harry's hand. Harry takes a deep breath. "Please don't hate me. I never wanted to be one. My parents kinda forced me into it."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I know you and I know you don't want to be bad. I am just a little taken by surprise. How could people like them raise someone like you?" Harry says grasping Draco's hand equally as hard. Draco smiles.

"I, Uh, I have to sit through the meetings all the time and at first I was scared but then Voldemort let slip that I was needed or something. I realized that he wasn't going to kill me and I was already getting Crucio'd so I started saying things that would make him mad. Before I wrote you that letter, there was a meeting and... I said something that I knew would make both him and my father extremely mad. And I didn't have to lie either." Draco says, grinning at the memory.

"What did you say?" Harry asks, choosing to wait until the end of the story to freak out over the fact that Draco was being hurt so badly. Draco shifts in the seat laying his head against Harry and Harry wraps his arms around him.

"Well he was listing rules and the number one rule was No Fraternizing With The Enemy. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I Raised my hand and said something like, Does making out count as fraternizing? He was so confused. I said, Well, I assume Potter is the enemy. He and my father were livid. He... He crucio'd me. I was unconscious for a while but it was worth it.." Harry wraps his arms around him tighter at the mention of the unforgivable curse.

"Merlin Draco, what were you thinking? What if he killed you?" Harry asks.

"He wasn't going to kill me. He needs me for something. Remember?" Draco replies.

"I know but still. And how often does he, you know, use the Crucio curse on you?"

"Pretty much daily. I know it sounds bad but I am starting to get used to it. Don't worry." Draco answers his worried boyfriend. He kisses his cheek lightly.

"I know I wanted to kill Voldemort before bit know I want to even more. I want to protect you from ever getting hurt like that again. Do you have to attend during the year?" Harry asks.

"Less frequently but yes. And you don't need to protect me. I will be fine. I have dealt with my dad for my whole life and he is bad. Not as bad as him but my point is, I can handle it. I love you so much for feeling like you need to protect me." Draco tells him.

"Okay. If you're sure you can handle it. I know its no use in arguing. But I will be worried about you everytime you are out of my sight." Harry says. Draco smiles and kisses him.

"You wouldn't be you if you wern't," Draco whispers. "And, hey, tell me if you are gonna risk your life this year."

"I will. But you have to promise to tell me before every meeting so I at least know that you aren't dead." Harry laughs. Draco nods. They fall into a comfortable silence and doze off.

Harry opens his eyes to see that they are almost to Hogwarts. It is time to change into the robes. He gently kisses Draco awake. Smiling when he stirs bt doesn't wake up.

"Hey, love? You have to wake up. We are almost there." He says shaking his arm gently. grey eyes flicker open.

"Does that mean you have to leave?" Draco asks.

"Yes it does but I will see you when we get there. Quick question, are we gonna tell everyone about us?" Harry asks.

"I don't want to hide anything. But what if they react badly?" Draco says. sitting up and winding his fingers into Harry's.

"Then they react badly. Our true friends will either be happy for us or they will come around. It doesn't matter what they think because I love you." Harry assures him.

"Well then, okay, we tell them," Draco says, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I really got to go get changed and find Ron and Hermione. I told them I would meet them after I did something and never did." Harry laughs placing one last kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Draco releases Harry's hand and watches him leave. When he is gone, Draco changes into his robes and waits for the train to stop.

Meanwhile, Harry makes his way to the trio's normal seats. He walks in and greets his friends.

"Where were you, mate?" Ron asks.

"I will tell you later." He says grabbing his clothes and getting changed. Just as he finishes getting changed, the train stops. He, along with everyone else, rushes out. He stops to look for Draco. He doesn't see him so he waits. Ron and Hermione wait with him but they don't know why. Finally, Harry sees the blond and waves him over. He walks over and Ron sneers at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron says, venom in his tone.

"Shut it, Weasel," Draco says dismissively. He looks at a smiling Harry. Harry gives him a look that tells him that he is okay with his friends knowing right now and all Draco does is grab his hand and pull him in for a kiss. They both smile into it hearing Ron and Hermione gasp. They pull away shortly after. Time to deal with two of the most important reactions.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron yells. He steps forward towards Draco, fists clenched. Harry instinctively steps in front of Draco and Hermione holds him back. When he realizes that he isn't gonna be able to throw a punch without hitting someone he loves, he pulls out of Hermione's grasp and storms off. Harry knows that Ron doesn't like change and this will take some time. Right now, Hermione.

"Well, that was...certainly unexpected. I knew you had a crush on him Harry but I didn't expect you to act on it. I'm proud of you." She says smiling.

"Really? You mean that and how did you know about my crush?" Harry asks her.

"Yes, really and I know you well enough to tell. Just like I know Ron has a crush on me." She says making them all laugh. She extends her hand to Draco. "And I hope we can be friends?"

"Of course, Hermione. Sorry for the way I treated you before. Its how I was raised and I should have realized sooner how mean I was being and how we are all witches and wizards no matter our blood." He says, shaking her hand.

"Good, lets head to the school. I don't know about you to but I am starving!"

 **A/N: Okay, that was fun to write! I will do another chapter with more reactions. I don't know how long I will keep this going but its honestly so fun to write. And I don't honestly know what year I am going for here. Maybe 4th year. I want to write Sirius's reaction so it has to be after year 3. Anyway, leave a review because they are what motivate me to write. Thanks, guys!**


End file.
